A Slight Miscalculation
by TheSakuraBreeze
Summary: When Izaya is chased down and nearly killed by some gangsters, Shizuo is the one that finds him. Shaken up and feeling vulnerable, Izaya ends up showing his weak side to Shizuo, which surprises him and makes him wonder if Izaya is really worth all the hate that he gives him or if there is more to him than just a flea. Shizaya yaoi. Rated M for later chapters.
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! nor do I own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

Izaya had really done it this time. He had come to Ikebukuro that day to tease Shizuo some more, as he so loved to do. However, things didn't go exactly as planned. He ended up running into some gangsters about whose gang he had sold some information. In fact, he didn't exactly run into them, it was more of an ambush. That particular gang had been very wary about the informant and didn't take too kindly about information leaks. By that stage they had already taken care of the person on the inside who had given Izaya the information in the first place, but they still couldn't exactly let Izaya walk free now that he knew all the gang's secrets, now could they? And on top of it all Izaya didn't really know how to shut up and flaunted his knowledge on all the gang members present at the ambush, which in turn only angered them even more.

It didn't take long before they started chasing him. Luckily Izaya was quick on his feet and able to outrun them for most of the time. Unfortunately for him, his pursuers had much higher stamina then he and they started to catch up to him after quite a long time of running. His exhaustion starting to cloud his mind, Izaya decided to run into a building and hoped to lose them there. He darted up the stairs as fast as he could and eventually he came out onto the rooftop of the building. He slowed down and started panting heavily, completely out of breath. He turned around when he heard the loud footsteps of the gang members approaching him. Confident that they had him trapped, they also stopped running. Izaya backed away slowly, towards the edge of the building that overlooked an alleyway. _What was he supposed to do now?_

Izaya began to panic. He had never been in a situation like this before. He usually had control over everything. He was usually the one who manipulated things to his desire. He never got caught off guard. He was never surprised. So how did things come to this? He glanced over his shoulder to look at the alleyway. One of the gangsters approached him and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to turn around and, after digging in Izaya's pockets, held his own knife to his throat.

"Not so smug now, are ya?" The thug teased. Izaya made no comment. His reasoning was a mixture of desperately trying to keep his composure and desperately trying to find a way out of this. By not giving an answer, he only served to annoy the man even more.  
"Che. Just die already," He growled, then shoved him over the edge of the building and tossed his knife down after him.

* * *

Just the beginning, will be writing some more soon! Please review! :D


	2. A different person

Shizuo really despised violence. So why was it that there was a thug sprawled out in front of him after having been thrown a few feet in the air by Shizuo himself? He sighed and turned away, about to leave the alleyway after lighting another cigarette when he heard an unusual scream and then a crash. Why was it unusual? Because it sounded like it came from that flea, Izaya. That bastard was in Ikebukuro again. He turned on his heel and stormed to where the crash had come from. He arrived at a pile of garbage bags on top of which Izaya was lying and stopped. He looked like he was in pretty bad shape. His jacket had mostly come off, revealing multiple bruises on his arms alone and his left wrist and right leg were twisted at an odd angle. He wondered for a moment what had happened. Could he have fell? Shizuo looked up to see some figures standing atop the building above. Could he have been pushed? The roof of the building was fairly high, but not so much so that the pile of garbage bags that Izaya landed on couldn't break his fall, but would still probably leave him with at least a broken rib or two. He looked back down at Izaya when he heard him groan and stir.

"Ow… Shit," Izaya muttered as he tried to sit up, obviously in pain. "Shizu… Chan?" His voice was hoarse but it also wavered. He actually sounded shaken up. The flea was shaken up? No, that was impossible. Izaya was always this calculating bastard that didn't show a hint of emotion other than a sadistic sort of joy.

He bent down slightly and lifted Izaya by the collar of his shirt with one hand, anger and hatred showing blatantly on his face, causing Izaya to cry out in pain.  
"What are you doing here, you bastard?" Shizuo growled. Izaya didn't say anything; he just stared at Shizuo hopelessly. What was going on? Usually he would have laughed manically and wriggled his way out of his grip somehow.  
"Answer the question!" Shizuo shouted, using his free hand to punch the wall next to Izaya's head, leaving a fairly large dent in it.  
"I… I…" Was all Izaya could get out, his voice wavering even more than before, before tears came rolling down his cheeks. He didn't sob, but he didn't try to stop his tears either. He just let himself cry silently.  
"I was supposed to be in control," Izaya whispered after a few moments of silence. Shizuo was more than a little taken aback. This wasn't the Izaya he knew. It wasn't even close to what he was usually like. He couldn't help but watch as the other man cried, unable to do anything else. He couldn't fight with him. Not when he was like this.

"Izaya, what… What happened?" He asked incredulously. Izaya could only shake his head. He didn't want to admit that he had lost to someone. That someone had caught him and on top of that, nearly killed him. If he hadn't been lucky enough to land on these bags, he would probably be dead. He had had to rely on _luck_ to survive. Shizuo dropped him back onto the bags and took a step back, causing Izaya to cry out again. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Izaya. This couldn't be possible. Izaya had to be tricking him in some way. There was no way Izaya actually had a _weak_ side. He was just a manipulative creep. Simple as that. There was nothing more to him. There couldn't be, could there?

At that moment, Shizuo made a rash decision and stepped forward, crouching down, and then picked up Izaya bridal style. _He must be tricking me into being unable to fight him. There's no way I'll fall for it. I'll just make him healthy again, _He thought to himself, trying to justify what he was doing. Izaya was speechless, partly because he was so surprised and partly because he was in a great deal of pain. Shizuo walked briskly out of the alleyway and towards his apartment, earning himself multiple weird looks from people who knew how much they hated each other.

Once at his small apartment, Shizuo set down the smaller man on his only bed, then dug in his pockets for his cellphone. After he had found it, he flipped it open and dialed Shinra's number.  
"Hey, I need you over here now. It doesn't matter why, just come," Shizuo ordered. "No! No, that's not it. Just get over here." He shut his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, then sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. How did things get like this? He cupped one hand over his face in thought and rested that arm on his knees.  
"Shizu-chan… Why…?" Izaya spoke up, causing Shizuo to look over his shoulder at him. Shizuo kept quiet for a while, still thinking.  
"I don't know," He admitted eventually.

* * *

What's this? A new chapter already? :D I had quite a lot of time today so I decided to spend it writing. I'll do my best to upload another by the end of tomorrow!


	3. Diagnosis

Yay, another chapter! The beginning of some romance and some more plot development. \(^_^)/

* * *

"Did you do this to him?" Shinra questioned, standing with Shizuo just outside his apartment door. He had already finished bandaging up Izaya quite a while ago. They had been standing in silence ever since, Shinra desperately curious as to what was going on. Shizuo merely shook his head as he lit another cigarette.  
"Then what happened? Why did you bring him here of all places? You guys are always trying to kill each other, aren't you?" He persisted. Shizuo sighed. He really didn't feel like giving Shinra answers when he himself didn't even know them.  
"I found him like that after he fell from a building. I couldn't leave him," Shizuo said, refusing to explain any further, causing the doctor to sigh and hang his head slightly.  
"Well, anyway, Izaya is pretty lucky. Since I don't have any X-ray machines, I could only try and feel out how bad his injuries were, so I'm only guessing here, but I'd say that he only got away with one fractured rib, a sprained wrist, a few cuts and bruises and even though at first I thought his leg was in pretty bad shape, it wasn't completely broken," He explained. "Even so, I wouldn't recommend moving him since he's in quite a lot of pain. It's a miracle he was able to fall asleep by the time I got here." The blonde couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Izaya wasn't too badly injured and his shoulders notably relaxed, causing Shinra's curiosity to grow even more.  
"How long will it take for him to get better?" Shizuo asked after a moment or two of silence.  
"His leg will probably take a month to heal, since long bones such as in the arms and legs don't take that long to repair themselves and his wrist should heal pretty quickly, but I couldn't assess the damage of his rib all that well, so it could take anywhere between one month and six months. Would you really be able to take care of him that long?" After Shinra had spoken, all Shizuo could do was stare at him for a while, caught off guard by the question. He hadn't really thought of how long he would need to take care of the flea, only that he would. He was lost in thought for a moment.  
"Probably," He muttered.  
"Probably? If you're going to lose your cool, then even if it will be painful for him, it's probably better to move him to my place and-" Shinra was cut off by a sudden glare from Shizuo.  
"I'll do it," He said, leaving no room for argument.  
"Fine, have it your way," Shinra sighed and shrugged. He really didn't want to make Shizuo angry. He was already acting weird as it was; there was no telling what Shizuo would do at that point. Again, they were left with nothing to say and stood in silence for a while longer. Eventually Shinra sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets before starting to walk away.  
"I have to get going, can't hang around all day, you know? See ya," He said over his shoulder.

Once Shinra had left, and Shizuo had finished smoking his last cigarette, Shizuo made his way back inside, sitting on the edge of his bed again. He looked down at Izaya's sleeping face. There was something different about him while he was asleep. Something more innocent. He even looked kind of _cute_. Shizuo extended his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Izaya's ear and let it linger on his cheek for a few moments. Could Shizuo have been wrong about Izaya? Could there be another side to him that he had never seen before? Did he really need to hate him as much as he did? Or did Izaya deserve to be treated as more of a human?  
Just then, Izaya stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Shizuo jerked his hand back and looked away from the raven-haired man, his cheeks turning a slight, rosy colour.  
"Don't go falling for me now, Shizu-chan," Izaya joked, his voice still sounding slightly weak.  
"Sh-shut up, flea, who would fall for you?" Shizuo retorted then sighed. "You're going to have to be staying here for a while." Izaya didn't look too shocked, but he still tried to be defiant.  
"What? No, I can't, I have to get ba-" His words were cut off when pain shot through him from his rib as he tried to sit up. Realizing he didn't have much choice in the matter, he lay back down and turned his face away. He couldn't be, no way- _Was he sulking? _Shizuo couldn't hold back a small chuckle at Izaya's behavior.

While Izaya lay still, mulling over his lost pride, the taller man made himself busy in his small kitchen. After a few minutes, Shizuo came out with a bowl of noodles and cutlery, setting it down on his side table.  
"Here, eat," He ordered. "It's been quite a while since I found you, so I can imagine you'd be pretty hungry." Izaya looked from the bowl, to Shizuo, back to the bowl and back to Shizuo again. He seemed to be absolutely dumbfounded. His enemy, the one who he had tried to kill countless times and the one who had tried to kill him countless more, prepared him _food_? This had to be a dream. A painful one, at that. Nevertheless, Izaya did feel hungry and so he slowly sat up and took the bowl from the side table.  
"Thanks," He muttered before beginning to eat. Shizuo sat on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite from the bed and watched him eat.  
"I'll take care of you until you're better. But as soon as you are, we go back to the way we were before. Are we clear?" Shizuo threatened. Even if Izaya seemed like a different person, that was probably a lie. Once he had finished leeching off of Shizuo, Izaya would probably go back to being the same manipulative bastard he was before. There was no way he wouldn't if there was nothing to gain from acting otherwise, right? Izaya just looked at the other for a second.  
"We're clear," He said, a hint of hurt in his voice, before turning back to his food.

* * *

Well, now that that chapter is over, time to get working on the next!

Please remember to review!


	4. A rushed departure

Here you go, my lovelies, the next chapter for you to read! :3

* * *

About three weeks had passed and Izaya seemed to be recovering fairly quickly. Somehow the pair had managed to get into a routine, despite the fact that they snapped at each other constantly. Shizuo would prepare breakfast for the two of them, eat with Izaya, make him some lunch for later, leave for work, come home and then the two would have dinner, Shizuo being the cook most of the time, but occasionally Izaya would make food as well. Although his physical state was improving at a rapid pace, Izaya didn't seem to repair his broken pride. It wasn't certain whether Shizuo was making excuses or not, but he somehow felt that he had to take care of Izaya until he was completely back to normal, mind and all. He hadn't shown it obviously the day Shizuo had brought Izaya to his home, but Shizuo could tell that he was constantly mulling over the day that Shizuo found him. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

One day, when Shizuo returned home, he saw Izaya staring outside the window, lost in his thoughts. Shizuo couldn't help but speak his mind.  
"Izaya," He said as he shut the door, drawing his attention away from the window. "You hardly ever show it, but I can tell that you're thinking about the day I found you. What happened?"  
"It's nothing," Izaya said, looking away.  
"It's not nothing!" Shizuo had to restrain himself from shouting as loudly as he could.  
"Why do you want to know, Shizu-chan? You're not usually the type to have any concern with the likes of me," He hissed, taking a few steps towards the bodyguard, then sighed, giving in. "I had sold some information about a gang and they tracked me down and ambushed me. I ran, but I wasn't able to lose them. I ended up running to the top of a building, and then they caught me. End of story." Although Izaya had tried to keep his voice somewhere between emotionless and mocking of Shizuo's curiosity, the other man could hear his voice waver notably.  
"So what's the point of mulling over this? You're the most intelligent, manipulative person in Ikebukuro. You could get them back easily," Shizuo made an attempt to make Izaya feel better, however to no avail. It only served to make Izaya's irritation with him grow.  
"This is none of your concern," He snapped irritably. He was right, of course, but Shizuo was stubborn and he was determined to get him back to his usual self.  
"Yes it is, I'm taking care of you," He retorted.  
"I'm better," Izaya's voice started to rise then dropped into a near-whisper. "I should go." He turned and made for the door, grabbing the door handle and about to leave, when Shizuo caught his wrist with great strength.  
"No," Shizuo said defiantly, and then, on impulse, pulling Izaya towards him. He held Izaya's chin with his free hand and pulled his face forward, leaning down slightly, until their lips met in a hard, forceful kiss. Izaya's eyes slowly shut and returned the kiss, their tongues and saliva mixing together as Shizuo slid his hand up Izaya's shirt. When Shizuo started playing with and pinching the other's nipples, Izaya pulled his head back and tried his hardest to push Shizuo away. Somehow managing to wriggle himself out of Shizuo's grip, the shorter male stepped away. All he could do was gape slightly and then shake his head before turning and walking out the door and away from the apartment as fast as he could.

After the door had shut, Shizuo just stepped back and fell onto his bed, covering his mouth with his hand. What had he done? Didn't he hate him? Well, after that, it was certain that Izaya despised his very being.

Izaya got out of there as fast as he could. Shizuo had hated him, ever since they first met back at school. So why? _Why now? _Izaya didn't actually hate the other. In fact the reason that he loved teasing him and getting into fights was him was probably to get his attention. He wasn't sure if he could admit that, though. After he had gotten away from Shizuo's apartment building, he stopped and leaned against a wall. He put his hand to his chest and clutched his shirt. Why was his heart beating so fast?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review!


	5. Reunions

Another update for you guys, enjoy!

* * *

Days passed and Izaya still had not been seen in Ikebukuro. This had been what Shizuo had always wanted, ever since he first met the flea. He wanted him gone. _So why did he feel so sad? _He spent his evenings and free time wondering around Ikebukuro restlessly, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Izaya – although he couldn't admit to himself that that was the reason. His temper also became even shorter than usual, and whenever someone even looked at him the wrong way, he would get into a fight with that person. When someone mentioned Izaya's name, he would grab the person and begin interrogating them and if he didn't get the answers he wanted, he would get into yet another fight. He was starting to get out of control. He could feel it happening, but could do nothing to stop it, when one day Izaya suddenly started reappearing in the area, going about his business as usual. Except, he and Shizuo never came into contact. Not even so that Izaya could tease the other. Eventually, Shizuo gave up on looking for him. He began to accept the fact that Izaya truly despised him and that they would most likely not see each other again. He couldn't help but feel his heart drop a little.

Except that that wasn't exactly the truth. Izaya sat on a bench in a park located in an area in which he knew Shizuo wouldn't be, his legs crossed and looking up at the sky. He had felt perpetually bored for the last week or so. Humans had stopped being as interesting to him as they used to be. He no longer took joy in meddling in others' lives. When was it that things became like this? He tried not to think about it.

Footsteps approached him from behind, but he was too lost in thought to notice them. But what he did here was a voice speaking to him, "Alive are ya, Izaya? Yer tougher than I thought ya'd be." _Shit_. He jumped up and whirled around, doing his best to keep his composure.  
"You should know that I'm not all that easy to kill, Kouzuka Yatachi," The informant said in a mocking manner, with a grin on his face. "But I guess you really aren't smart enough to figure that out on your own. I mean you are just a grunt after all." At that moment, the gangster jumped over the bench and swung his fist, making contact with Izaya's face. Izaya stumbled back, holding his cheek in the place where he was hit. Why wasn't he able to dodge that? Usually he was able to duck and dodge anything. His thoughts were all over the place. No, that wasn't it. It was more like his thoughts were focused on one thing; on one person.  
Finally, he came to the realization as to why he was feeling off recently. He turned and sprinted away as fast as he could, with Kouzuka hot on his tail. He didn't exactly know to where he was running, all he knew was that he needed to get away. That he needed to get to somewhere safe. He ran a long way; taking as many turns as possible in an attempt to lose the gangster, eventually ducking into a fairly narrow alleyway. Thinking that he was gone, Izaya stopped to catch his breath, and then turned to walk through to the other side.

Too tired to notice anyone coming, he was suddenly being gripped around the neck from behind and shoved against a wall.  
"You make me angry, Izaya," Kouzuka said in a low voice by his ear. "But I'm a kind man. I might consider not killing you if you're a good boy." Izaya's eyes widened as he felt a sweaty hand slide its way up his shirt as the thug's slimy tongue licked his ear.  
"Stop it you disgusting- _nng!_" He was cut off by having a kiss snatched from his lips. He struggled as much as he could, but he was blatantly overpowered and caught in a position from which it was nearly impossible to escape.  
"Izaya!" A familiar voice came from the end of the alley, though not in the usual tone it took when his name was called by it. He looked towards its source with wide eyes, having never been so grateful, and yet distraught at that he had to be seen in such a situation, to see this man in his life.  
"You…!" Shizuo completely lost it at the gangster once he had connected the dots and punched him so hard he nearly flew to the other side of the street that the alleyway connected to. Then, he ran after him and punched him some more. It was a wonder the man hadn't died yet. After collecting himself and getting over his pure shock about Shizuo's appearance, Izaya ran after the pair. When he arrived at the location in which his assailant was being beaten half to death, all he could do was stare.  
"Shizuo…" The informant let the other's name slip in almost a whisper, not calling him by his usual nickname. Upon hearing his full name come out of Izaya's mouth, Shizuo immediately froze. He got up and turned to face Izaya.  
"Are you alright?" He asked hoarsely, approaching the informant and completely ignoring the bleeding and broken man behind him. Izaya nodded.  
"I should go," Shizuo muttered, turning away again.  
"No," The shorter man said in a slightly raised voice, grabbing Shizuo by the shirt and then lowered his voice again. "Don't leave me." Shizuo looked back at him and gave him a faint smile.  
"If you keep acting so cute, I don't know what I'll do," He said in a low voice. Izaya's cheeks turned an uncharacteristically, faint, pink colour. Izaya opened his mouth and then closed it again, words refusing to form. Seeing him blush, the bodyguard couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the wrist, and started pulling him to his apartment, unable to stop himself. Once inside, the two fell onto Shizuo's bed, the taller man positioning himself on top of the other.  
"I told you not to fall for me, Shizu-chan," Izaya teased, a small grin playing on his lips.  
"I apologize," Shizuo said quietly, and then made a remark with a chuckle. "Hypocrite." He then leaned in closer, until their lips almost met. Shizuo looked into the other's eyes, as if searching for something. Once he found it, even if it was just a hint of a small, pleading look, he pressed his lips against Izaya's in at first gentle kiss, eventually deepening it as the seconds carried on. He licked and sucked at the smaller man's lower lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Only when they could no longer carry on without breathing did Shizuo pull his head back. Their breaths came out in short pants.  
"Izaya," Shizuo suddenly spoke up. "I'm not going to be able to hold back."

* * *

Sorry for ending it there. :3 But the next chapter shall be the good stuff! ;3

Please review and let me know what you think!

Also, I'm thinking of writing another fic soon, but I'm not sure what couple to write about. If anyone would like to give me any suggestions, please PM me!


	6. Together

Admittedly, this is the first ever smut I have written, so it was a bit difficult for me to write, which is part of the reason it took longer than usual. But, here you guys go! An early Christmas present!

* * *

Izaya didn't have time to react to what the other man had said as his lips were crushed into another kiss. Their mouths were a confusion of twisting tongues, mixing saliva, sucking and some accidental crashing of teeth and nipping. Shizuo's hand slid up Izaya's shirt, savoring the feel of his smooth skin. Remembering the events of earlier that day, Izaya couldn't help but shudder slightly. Shizuo pulled back and looked down at him, a genuinely concerned look resting on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not moving until he got a response. Izaya just nodded, his cheeks almost completely red.  
"Just relax," The blonde leaned down and whispered in his ear as he continued his attack. He trailed his lips down his jawline and left kisses and small nips on his neck. After having his fill of the feel of Izaya's skin under his hands, Shizuo moved his way up to his nipples. Izaya let out a short, sharp gasp and arched his back slightly. Shizuo smiled against his shoulder, his lips still busily trailing kisses. He pushed up Izaya's shirt after pulling off his Jacket and tossing it aside and moved his lips down to start kissing, licking and sucking at the other man's nipples, causing him to gasp and moan lightly with each kiss.  
"Shi-Shizu-chan…" Izaya's voice was faint. Just then Shizuo's hand wandered down Izaya's stomach, towards his pants, unbuckling his belt, then undoing his button and zip and slipping in underneath his underwear.  
"Nn… N-Aah!" The smaller of the two moaned as Shizuo grabbed his cock. His moans only got louder as his shaft got stroked up and down continuously, coming closer and closer to his peak. As Shizuo sped up, Izaya clung tightly to the back of Shizuo's waistcoat, his grip tightening as his pleasure increased.

"No… Ah… Shi-Shizu- Aaahhh!" Izaya hugged himself to Shizuo, his arms wrapped around his neck, as he came into his hand. Shizuo couldn't help but smirk. Suddenly, he was pushed down by Izaya. He felt his belt being unbuckled and cold, slender hands in his pants.  
"What are you…?"  
"Now, now," Izaya chuckled lightly as he moved his head down and pulled out the other's large length. "I can't be the only one, now can I?" At first, he just licked the shaft up and down. Then, he sucked at and licked the tip with a skilled tongue. When he took in the whole length, Shizuo couldn't keep himself from shuddering with pleasure. As he sucked and licked, Izaya felt Shizuo's now lubed up fingers trail down his spine and down to his hole, rubbing it and then slipping one inside.  
"_Mmpf!_" Izaya's cry was muffled by the length in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down; the vibrations from it causing Shizuo to gasp from the pleasure. After moving his finger a bit he added another, scissoring and twisting them to widen his opening, eventually adding another. As he loosened Izaya up, Shizuo also searched for his good spot, thrusting his fingers and feeling around inside Izaya. All of a sudden, Izaya cried out in pure pleasure. That was it. Once he was satisfied that it was loosened enough, he pulled back Izaya's head and flipped him over, spreading his legs so that he could get a good view of everything.  
"Shizu-chan, what…?" Izaya's voice was raised in pitch as he panicked slightly at having something that big inside him.  
"I already told you… I won't be able to hold back," He said in a low voice. "Just relax." Shizuo removed his fingers, and then lined up with Izaya's opening, pushing it in slowly, at the same time stroking Izaya's cock. Izaya cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but Shizuo only stopped once his whole length was sheathed inside of the other.

"It's all in," He almost whispered. "Are you alright?" Izaya breathed for a few moments, trying to relax, then nodded. After getting the other's permission, he pulled himself almost all the way out, then, thrusting back inside him, he hit that sweet spot, at the same time stroking Izaya's length, causing him to feel immense pleasure.  
"Izaya… You're so tight…" Shizuo muttered as he started to move more. He held onto Izaya's hips in order to keep him in place and soon sped up and began to thrust harder, hitting Izaya's good spot every time.  
"Shi-Shizu… Ahn! Shizuo!" The smaller man cried out. He was panting heavily, his face completely flushed and small purple marks trailed down his neck and chest. He was absolutely sexy, and the way he called his name drove Shizuo even crazier. He pounded Izaya even harder than before, causing the other to moan even louder. They were both coming very close to finishing, their minds starting to become focused on nothing else but their release.  
"Ahn, Shizuo… I-I'm almost… Ahh," Izaya could barely manage to be coherent anymore.  
"Mmnh… Me too," He responded as he thrused even faster. Suddenly, Izaya clenched tightly around Shizuo as he came all over his abdomen, causing the larger man to bury himself deep inside of him, coming almost simultaneously.

After a few moments, Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and collapsed next to him, both of them panting heavily.  
"Shizuo," Izaya spoke up after a while of being in silence with the other. "Why… Why did you save me? Why all this…?" He had asked the question in a manner that was unusually direct for him, but he needed to know.  
"Because I realized something," Shizuo replied, causing the other to look up at him expectantly. "I love you." As he spoke, Shizuo planted a kiss on Izaya's forehead and embraced him tightly. Izaya was glad that he couldn't see his face, because it went almost completely red again.  
"Same," He managed to speak after a while. "I love you too."

* * *

Well, there you are! The end of this fic! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, but please let me know what you guys think with a review!


End file.
